


Dangan Ronpa Y

by ShyKitten



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hopes Peak America, Please have mercy, This is a fanfic that I'm writing with my friends, Violence, and this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyKitten/pseuds/ShyKitten
Summary: Sixteen Hopes Peak students of various grades wake up inside a mysterious manor. They eventually discover that there is minimal hope of escape as a new killing game begins.





	Dangan Ronpa Y

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I came up with this idea roughly a year or two ago, and we recently decided to try writing it.  
> Just as a brief side note, the story takes place in Hopes Peak America, which has a transfer program with the original Hopes Peak in Japan.

She woke up in an unfamiliar room with no memory of how she got there. She took deep breaths and shut her eyes, trying to bring up any possible memories. _What do I remember? ..._ _My name is Emilia Nita. I’m the Ultimate Thespian, which is pretty much just a fancy term for ‘theater nerd.’ I am a Freshman at Hope’s Peak. I was walking to school with my friends when…_

 

She opened her eyes and sighed. _I can’t think of anything else. That didn’t help anything. I guess the next step is to look a-_ Emilia paused, and what she was seeing finally clicked. The room was covered in various signed musical posters, classical theater masks, musical CDs,  and scripts. The ceiling was high and domed, and Emilia guessed that it would have great acoustics.

 

Emilia then noticed a brightly colored paper on the bedside stand. She picked it up and read:

 

Welcome Emilia Nita, one of the freshmen at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
We realize that your situation may be confusing at the moment. Please come down to the main hall as soon as possible, and we’ll explain everything to you.  
    -INN

 

Emilia folded up the note and placed it in a discreet pocket in her blouse. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, and, once satisfied with her work, left to find where the main hall was. 

 

 

\----------

 

 

It took her more time than necessary to actually find the main hall. She had gone from room to room, checking inside every unlocked room. She had grown so used to seeing empty rooms that she was shocked upon finding the actual room. Emilia stood at the top of a balcony overlooking the situation below. Thirteen people were already gathered in the room.

 

A tall brunet with his back to the balcony was shouting, “ECHOOOO!”

 

“Logan.” A skinny blue haired man in a fancy suit deadpanned.

 

“ECHO!”

 

“Logan!” The blue haired man elbowed his friend.

 

“Huh?” The brunet turned around, and his eyes lit up, “New people!”

 

“Yeah. I know.” A girl with messy hair rolled her eyes. “Some of us were actually paying attention.”

 

“Can you come down so that we can discuss our current situation?” A girl wearing a black swing coat yelled up.  

 

Emilia nodded and went down the stairs.

 

“ECHOOOOOOO!”

 

“LOGAN. Stop.” The blue haired man repeated.

 

“Sorry. The acoustic-echoes here are really good.”  

 

The second Emilia made it to the tile floor, the other people’s attention was on the balcony again.

 

“There’s more people!?”

 

There were two girls. One wearing a flannel shirt and one wearing a sweatshirt. The flannel-wearing girl bolted down the stairs, almost running into Emilia in the process.

 

Flannel Girl slid on the polished tile floor. “Were you guys kidnapped too?!”

 

A tiny girl with a pixie cut nodded. “M’hm. I think we’re the same.”  

 

“More people though?” A skinny man with a sweater vest spoke up. “How many people are going to arrive?”

 

“There are…” The swing coat girl did a quick headcount, “Sixteen people here?”

 

“Yep! There are exactly sixteen people!” A high pitched voice chirped.

 

A second high-pitched voice quieted the first. “What? No! Keep quiet; I thought we were going to do an epic introduction!”

 

“...It seems a bit late for that now,” A third voice added. There was a sound like a springboard, and two monochromatic stuffed animals jumped out of the floor, quickly followed by a third who face planted into the ground.

 

“Ow ow ow ow,” The monochrome cat got to its feet. “You guys really need to warn me before that. Not cool guys, not cool.”

 

“What? Was I not supposed to press the button?” Monochrome dog asked. “Shouldn’t cats land on their feet anyways?”

 

Monochrome mouse pouted, “No way! They didn’t even get to react! You’ve taken all the fun away.”

 

“Who… What…?” The messy-haired brunette fumbled for the right words.

 

The sweatshirt girl spoke up from the balcony. She pulled down her hat further than it already was. “Who exactly are you?”

 

“MonoDog.”  
“MonoMouse!”  
“...MonoCat.”  
“And together we are The MonoAnimals!”

 

“What the absolute _Hell_ am I seeing?” An athletic man muttered.

 

“We’re The MonoAnimals!” They repeated.

 

Emilia sighed, “No. No. What are you guys?”

 

“The MonoAnimals!” They repeated again.

 

There was a sigh of annoyance from multiple students.

 

“We’re your new headmasters! We’re in control of this school- well- manor!” MonoCat explained.

 

“Wait- manor?” The sweatshirt girl asked.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s the one place that hasn’t been used, and it would be nice to go somewhere really fancy for once,” MonoDog explained.

 

“You’ve said too much!” MonoMouse quickly shushed MonoDog.

 

“We’re getting nowhere fast. Let me guess and speed this up, though. Is it magical girl time?” The tall, freckled brunet asked.

 

MonoDog said, “Nope. Good guess, though.”

 

“Nope! We brought you all here to kill each other!” MonoCat cheered.

 

“You fucking what!?” An incredibly muscular man exclaimed.  

 

“We brought you here to kill each other!” MonoCat repeated.

 

The swing coat girl shook her head. “I understood that. I just - are you serious?”

 

“Of course we’re serious! If you want to leave, you need to kill someone and get away with it! It’s a real murder mystery game.”

 

“That- we’d never do that!” Someone exclaimed.

 

MonoDog sighed. “Jeez. Why does at least one person always say that? ‘I’d neverrr do thaaat.’ Then they're the first to do it! It’s getting old.”

 

“Fine. Fine.” MonoCat waved its hand dismissively, “You guys stick to whatever morals you want, but we’ll eventually give someone a motive that’ll suit their fancy.”

 

“There’s no way sixteen of you can get along in a small manor forever,” MonoMouse added ominously.  

 

MonoDog said, “In two days, we’ll give you guys your first real motive. If someone kills before that, they’ll get a small bonus too. Until then, introduce yourselves, make friends, enjoy the facilities, read through your manuals, follow the rules, death.”  

 

“Wait wait wait. Two days? Are you sure we can do that!?” MonoMouse yelped.

 

MonoCat elbowed MonoMouse in the gut. “Shush. Of course we can.”

 

“Bye Bye!”

 

Even though they disappeared back into the floor, they were still audible.

 

“THERE’S NO WAY WE CAN COME UP WITH A MOTIVE IN TWO DAYS. Are you serious!?”

 

The Swingcoat girl sighed, “Your mics are still on.”

 

“Oh. Thanks K.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“And they’re just gone?! They threaten us, and leave?!” Messy brunette yelled.

 

“I guess we have to just _bear_ with them for now,” The sweatshirt girl grinned.

 

“Don’t.”

 

And with that one terrible pun, their Killing Life began.


End file.
